All Around The Town
by Musou Misora
Summary: Ami's blotted-out childhood comes back to haunt her as a teenager...COMPLETED.
1. Prologue

All Around The Town

All Around The Town

By Musou Misora

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own BSSM, and the real story 'All Around The Town' was written by Mary Higgens Clark, one of my favorite authors in the real world! I had to make up names for Ami's parents because I don't know what their real ones are. I see this as an explanation as to why her parents were divorced...kind of... 

I'm sorry if this is too much like the book, but that's how I meant it to be. And I'm guessing at the years, dates, and places. 

***

_Apartment Building in Tokyo, 1983_

The day was bright and hot out. The apartment building's pool was overrun with families trying to escape the heat no AC could cure. One such family, consisting of a father, a mother, and a playful three year-old girl, sat on the tiled edge, hovering over the cool chlorine water.

"Ami!" the mother cried, as her only daughter tried to slip from her grasp into the water. "Wait until I put your swimmies on!"

The little girl called Ami pouted, but waited patiently for the extra help she needed. Her father laughed at her face-making.

"If you keep that face up," he said jovially. "It will stay that way!"

Ami gasped and instantly hid her face in shame. Her mother shook her head. "Don't tell her such things. She's only a little girl." Mr. Mizuno only laughed some more. He started to hum the tune to 'All Around The Town', he and Ami's favorite song.

The day went on as such, when finally the pool area became less crowded and the sun began to set below the horizon. Mrs. Mizuno turned away from her departing friends to look for her daughter. At the other end of the pool, she saw her husband chatting with the workers there that day. Little Ami was no where in sight.

Her heart split in half; one side was filled with curiosity, the other with growing dread.

"Kandan," she called urgently. He looked over at her. "Where is Ami-chan?"

Kandan's eyes searched around the pool, but all had left, and no sign of their daughter was found.

***

Little Ami had been very good today. She knew that her parents were very busy, and so did not get a chance to talk with their friends often. The girl decided to be very quiet and play with the other children at the pool, but soon they had all left. The few people left were all older, and Mr. and Mrs. Mizuno were still chatting happily away. Ami pulled herself out of the now freezing cold water and waited beside the edge.

A man she had never seen before walked into the pool area, unnoticed to all but her. A woman followed him, looking around nervously at all the people. She whispered something into the ear of the man, but he silenced her with a glance. He smiled, a very ugly grin, and strode right up next to Ami.

"Hello, chibi-chan," he said sweetly. "Would you like to get some ice cream?"

Ami nodded, but did not move. The woman scooped her up without a sound. The man nodded at her, and led the two out to an old battered car. He seated Ami on the backseat and strapped her in tightly. He and the woman stepped into the front, and they drove away.

***

_Downtown Tokyo, 1986_

Oushi growled at the old TV. Chibi-chan's parents were still searching endlessly for her. They called her 'Ami'...Oushi had wondered what her real name was. He had heard that the two had divorced about a year ago, because of fighting about what to do. He smirked. Oushi loved causing such chaos in people's lives, especially their's...

Aozora watched him from the dirty kitchen. This hellhole of an apartment had been their home for three years now. The woman closed her eyes, wishing that she could get Chibi-chan away from Oushi, wishing that he would stop hurting the little girl so much...yet the six year-old never seemed to be altogether 'there' when the beatings took place, something that angered Oushi.

She set her jawline straight. She needed to get the little girl out of there soon. Her planning, however, was interrupted.

"I'm going for more beer," Oushi grunted out at her. "Watch Chibi-chan."

Aozora nodded nervously. He peered into her eyes, and then left. As soon as the old car could be heard starting outside, she rushed into the bedroom where Chibi-chan was recovering from the last beating. The woman scooped her up as quickly as she had done against her will that day at the pool. She didn't even bother closing the door as she rushed down the two flights of stairs to the sidewalk.

Chibi-chan blinked sleepily. "Go back to sleep," Aozora commanded. "You'll be home soon."

***

Aozora ran the entire way to the apartment building Mrs. Mizuno lived in still. She deposited the girl on the doorstep outside her old home. She rang the doorbell and hurried down the stairs again.

A woman opened the door, face streaked red with tears. No one was standing outside. Aiji wondered about this, and then heard some quiet whimpering below her. She turned her eyes downwards, and beheld...

"AMI!"

***

(No, the story's not over yet! Keep reading for more, and don't forget to review PLEASE!)

---Musou Misora

"Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way?  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?" 

-Train, 'Drops of Jupiter'

  
  



	2. All Around The Town C.1

All Around The Town

All Around The Town

By Musou Misora

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own BSSM or the book, and you know that! Again, I'm estimating dates and places.

I actually add a few elements from 'Weep No More, My Lady' as well as 'All Around The Town', in case you become confused.

***

_Juuban High School, 1996_

The teacher droned on endlessly about English verb and subject agreements. Most students paid close attention to Sensei Hiyashi, since English was a tricky language, yet a select few wandered off into the world of dreams.

Mizuno Ami found herself staring off into space after the first few minutes of quiet listening. The senior had already mastered the words and formation of the sentences, but was still made to attend classes. Her eyes drifted around the classroom, stopping every so often to check on her friends.

Ami's dark blue eyes first fell upon Tsukino Usagi, who was currently napping behind her textbook. The golden-haired girl had a heart the size of America and an appetite to match it. 

Next was Kino Makoto, the tallest girl in the class, and strongest. Makoto was balancing her pen on the tip of her finger, much to the amusement of Aino Minako. Minako hid her head behind her hands so as to not draw attention to her incessant giggling.

The only one, Ami thought sadly, who isn't here is Rei. This memory still brought the remaining Senshi to tears when mentioned. Her battered body found lying on the wooden porch of the Hikawa Shrine...it had been so bad that they had to do a DNA testing to make sure it was even Rei. Ami shuddered invisibly, but the memory lingered. Rei's body had been an unpleasant reminder of those three years...She fought off the urge to run out of the room screaming. No one knew about that time, except her mother.

"Kino-san!"

The pen dropped off of Makoto's finger abruptly, clattering to the floor and bringing Ami back to reality, as well as waking up Usagi. Sensei Hiyashi was seething mad. Minako continued to laugh silently, but the thin thread of sanity was breaking.

"Hai, Sensei?"

"Do you wish to share your trick with the class?"

"Why not?"

Makoto stooped down to pick the pen up, and proceeded to waltz up the aisle of desks. The pen was henceforth the center of attention as the owner did a series of flips and handstands while balancing it on her upper lip. 

Suddenly the thread of sanity ripped apart. Minako fell out of her chair laughing hysterically, which only made Sensei even angrier. Ami shook her head. Her friends would never grow up...

***

_Azami looked around the room, unnoticed by any of the occupants. She blocked out the sounds of Chibi-chan crying faintly in the darkness. Darkness...there was so much of this. Ami had not quite gotten over her kidnapping yet, and still retained a sizeable amount of fear and hatred. Of course, she had learned to retain her broken nature, crushing it into her mind ruthlessly._

_Ami _thought_ that she had done that. No, Irihi had seen to it. _

_Azami turned away from the classroom in disgust. Gods, that kid never stopped crying did she..._

_***_

Ami sat at her desk at home, puzzling over a new calculus method Sensei Inuyasha had taught her privately today. It was one that she said Ami would learn at the University, yet the elderly lady thought Ami smart enough to comprehend it now.

But Ami's mind was far away from calculus, and any other subject. Rei's death had only been six months ago, and the Senshi had decided to put it far from their minds. Haruka had her racing, Michiru violin, and both were busy raising Hotaru along with Setsuna, who kept busy at the Observatory*.

Minako was already modeling and acting, and Makoto planning to enter the best cooking school in Japan after graduation. Usagi...well, Usagi was another story. The Moon Princess could not figure out what she wanted to do with her life after they left high school for good. She had been doing a whole lot better than she had when Ami first met her.

The phone rang, bringing Ami out from her revelry. Slowly picking up the receiver, she answered in a low and brooding voice.

"Moshi moshi."

"Ami-chan! We're having a reunion now, so hurry on over!"

"Usa-chan, you know we have lots of homework. I don't think..."

"Ami, I know you can't concentrate. You've been staring off into space a lot today. Did you think I hadn't noticed?"

If only you knew what it was about, Ami said to herself. "Where and who's there already?"

"We're at Makoto's place, and everyone's here, including a little pink-haired pest that just happened to drop on my head today while walking on the pier..."

"Chibi-usa-chan is here? Why?"

"She hasn't told us yet. Hurry up!"

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Great! Ja!"

"Ja ne, Usa-chan."

Ami threw the phone down and grabbed her jacket. Even though she loved studying and books, there were times when she needed a break from it...

***

(* In SMSuperS manga volume three, Setsuna is revealed to work at the Observatory near the ocean. You know, the one in the S movie?)

(And yet another part of the story is out! Please review after you're finished reading, or e-mail me! Feedback is good, and authors love to hear from people!)

---Musou Misora

"If at first you don't succeed, well, so much for skydiving..."


	3. All Around The Town C.2

All Around The Town

All Around The Town

By Musou Misora

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: *whines* Do I have to? Fine, I don't own BSSM or the book.

***

_It was cold there...way too cold..._

Ami felt her eyes dropping slowly even though she continued walking along the street.

_No heat in the winter...no air conditioning in the summer..._

She shook herself. She did not want to be thinking about this right now.

_Three years with those two. The woman had been the only comfort she had, but Ami didn't want her to get hit like he hit the little girl._

Angrily, she forced herself not fall asleep standing up. Ami hated the fact that these dreams would not leave her, nor would the memories of the heavy blows are her back. One last thing came to her right before she reached Makoto's apartment.

_"I swear, Chibi-chan, if I ever let you go, if you ever mention my name or her name to anyone I'll come after them and then you'll be next!"_

And then it hit her. Ami could vaguely remember mentioning the woman's name to Rei a few weeks before the day her body was found. She shuddered and stopped walking. She knew for sure that she might slip up again in front of the others, and then they would fall to the same horrible fate...

"AMI-CHAN!"

The voice came from above her head, startling her into sudden awakeness. Ami looked up, and saw Minako and Usagi hanging over the iron bars that seperated Makoto's small patio from thin air. She forced a small grin, and jogged to the door. Hitting the intercom button, she waited patiently, driving all bad memories from her mind for the time being. The glass door swung open, and she hurried onto the elevator nearest the place she stood at.

***

_Irihi frowned. A reunion of the Senshi was not where Ami belonged. Mars was a subject that was surely going to be brought up, and if Ami even muttered one of the two forbidden names things would be even worse than they were now._

_Of course, it was all Karasu's fault. The stupid bitch had taken over Ami's body while at Hikawa Shrine and got the poor girl into trouble with him again. But Ami didn't even realize anything was happening to Rei. Karasu claimed to have been told to kill Rei by him, but no one could prove or disprove her story._

_Irihi sighed and turned to watch the other three personalities. Chibi-chan was crying still, Azami sitting and thinking, and Karasu filing her pearly pink nails while whistling some romantic song. Well, it looked like watching Ami had been left to her..._

_***_

"Shimatta, Ami-chan," Haruka said. "You don't look so hot."

It was true. She hadn't been sleeping much lately, and so she had dark rings under her eyelids. Ami nodded and grabbed some soda.

"Hai. Too much homework," she stated, and took a long gulp of whatever was in the cup. Michiru shook her head.

"There was a time when there was never enough homework for you," said Michiru quietly. All seven other occupants of the small living room bowed their heads, catching her hidden meaning. None of them had been sleeping well since Rei died; images of her bruised and shattered remains still haunted their dreams. It seemed to have hit Ami harder than anyone else, even Usagi.

Setsuna cleared her throat. "I think we need to talk about this."

They all nodded. Something about their friend's death bothered them quite a bit. Why would someone want to kill Rei? The raven haired girl had been loved by a great many people, and not just family and friends. She seemed to attract people like moths to a light.

"It's funny," Usagi started slowly. "I remember hearing her mention some bizarre name, demo for the life of me I can't remember what it was!"

"What does that have to do with this?" questioned Hotaru irritably. She was not comfortable talking about the whole situation so casually. Usagi gave her a hurt expression, and immediately regretted being annoyed. "Gomen nasai, Usa-chan."

"Daijobou," stated the princess cheerfully. "I think that name might have had some connection to Rei's death..."

Ami stiffened. Had Rei been muttering around the woman's name in front of the others? Ami knew that it had been a bad idea to mention her name, but had not given it a second thought afterwards. Inwardly groaning at the thought that she had been the cause of one of her closest friend's death...

"Daijobou ka, Ami-chan?" came the concerned question. She opened her eyes, just then realizing that they had been closed.

"Daijobou," she replied to Setsuna, the inquisitor, and gave her a small smile of reassurance. Ami's eyes widened.

"Setsuna-san," Ami began. "May I speak to you in private?"

The older woman nodded knowingly. The others gazed at them as they stepped out onto the patio without a word. As soon as they were out of hearing range, Ami began.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked. Setsuna smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately, hai."

"I mean, to me. Years ago..."

"That also. What happened to Rei was not your fault, Ami," Setsuna said. Ami shook her head.

"Why isn't it? I opened my mouth and said something I was not supposed to! It IS my fault!"

"Iie! Don't blame yourself!" The woman sighed. "I do not know all that happened to you, and cannot find out without putting myself in danger. I suggest not tell anyone of your kidnapping."

"I don't plan to," Ami snapped. "I would never want to place any of them in danger! If Rei hadn't known..."

"If Rei hadn't known, she still wouldn't be here."

Ami started. "Nani?"

"Her killer did not know you had said that name, but decided to remind you. That's what her death was: a reminder to watch yourself."

The eighteen year-old drew in a sharp breath and let it out fiercely. "What that son of a-"

"Cursing him won't do any good, Ami-chan. Just watch yourself."

"Hai."

***

**_It was time. Aozora had paid with her life for letting Chibi-chan go, and now it was time for Chibi-chan to meet her. He had found out later on that her friend had known Aozora's name, and also let slip in front of another friend. Luckily, the second one could not remember what it was._**

**_He grinned maliciously. Before killing Chibi-chan, he should remind her of what he had done during those three years..._**

***

(Gomen nasai if anyone feels that Rei should be living, demo this is just a story! Don't take it too seriously...)

(Please read and review! I'd like to know what you think of it!)

---Musou Misora

"The only thing better than a good friend is a good friend with a box of chocolate."

(^_^ Me love chocolate...!)


	4. All Around The Town C.3

All Around The Town

All Around The Town

By Musou Misora

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda. I don't own them already! Sheesh...

***

Chibi-usa frowned at the two retreating forms. The disappearance Mars-san in the future was a total mystery to them, and worried her mother greatly. Puu hadn't said much during the whole ordeal, except that they would have to find another Senshi no Mars.

But the little pink-haired girl wanted to know where she had gone. And now she regretted coming back.

"Usagi-chan," she asked. "What happened to Rei-chan?"

Usagi fidgeted, and looked around nervously at the others. "Ano...she was killed a few months ago..."

"NANI!?"

Haruka sighed at her reaction. "Well, what are you doing here anyways?"

"Mars-san disappeared in the future, and no one would tell me why. Puu didn't say anything except that Mama should start looking for a new Senshi no Mars."

"Oh."

Just then Setsuna and Ami reappeared. Setsuna's face was its normal mask of indifference, while Ami's was definitely troubled and distressed.

"I have to go home," Ami announced. "I have lots of homework to get done, and finals are coming up..."

"Uh-oh!" cried Usagi. "Ami-chan, would you help me study for them? Please?"

"Ee, Usa-chan," she replied. "When?"

"Tomorrow, because the day after that I have my math final and it's going to be horrible! A real bloody battlefield!"

Minako giggled. "I'm sure it won't be that bad." Usagi sneered at her.

"That's what you think!"

***

_Chibi-chan stopped sniveling for a moment to look at Ami's friends. They were so happy, washing away the sadness that had fallen over them a few minutes ago._

_Azami and Irihi were worried about Ami. They thought that **he** would be coming after her very soon, something which even Karasu couldn't argue with._

_She started to cry again. Poor Ami..._

_***_

Ami rested her forehead against her desk. Sensei Inuyashi was practically killing them by stopping at each student's desk, saying something, and THEN giving them their finals back. Many were all ready banging their heads loudly on the thick textbooks...

"Mizuno-san," Sensei said. Ami looked up into her dark brown eyes. "Good job," she whispered. "Another excellent performance."

Ami slipped the white paper up to see her grade. A+...the most boring figures she could ever see. A sudden gleeful laugh reached her ears.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi cried. "I got an A!"

"Sugoi, Usa-chan!" Ami replied smiling. "You earned it."

The two of them had spent eight hours yesterday going over formulas for calculus and geometry. Nevertheless, they were exhausted (for Ami, that was an understatement).

"Tsukino! Mizuno! Desu onbin!"

"Gomen nasai," they both responded, as they rolled their eyes at each other.

***

**_Oushi watched Chibi-chan from outside the large glass window of her classroom. She apparently was a good student, from all the A+'s he had seen recently._**

**_The feral grin from earlier returned. Someone would soon replace her as top student..._**

***

The apartment was dark and cool, mostly due to the lack of lighting and sunlight. Ami had been late getting up this morning, and her mother hadn't wanted to disturb her by clicking switches and opening shades.

Ami sighed, and read the yellow note her mother had left on the kitchen counter from her lunch break:

_Hi sweetie, I need to stay late at the hospital today, so don't wait dinner on me!_

_ Love, Mom_

It's wasn't as if the blue haired young woman wasn't used to this. So why did she feel as if she would need someone to stay with her tonight?

She walked into her spacious room and flicked the light switch up. Ami gasped

Her room was in disarray, clothes and stuffed animals ripped to shreds, book pages ripped out and scribbled on messily...why? was the only thought that came to her mind. Ami stepped carefully to her dresser and finally noticed the mirror.

**I'll see you soon, Chibi-chan.**

Ami felt her eyes close, and her body fell to the floor. She might have screamed, she wasn't quite sure, but all she could see was blackness, and the blood red letters written on the mirror...

***

(Gomen if the mirror thing was too much like 'I Know What You Did Last Summer', etc, demo it works, ne?)

(A BIG domo arigato to those who have reviewed this story! Keep reading and reviewing...please?)

---Musou Misora

"Chaos, panic, disorder: my job is done here."


	5. All Around The Town C.4

All Around The Town

All Around The Town

By Musou Misora

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: *winks* You know what I'm going to say! Sailor Moon characters, and the title, do not belong to me; they belong to Takeuchi Naoko and Mary Higgens Clark respectively.

***

It was sometime after midnight when Mizuno Sadako turned the keys to the apartment. The door swung open on silent hinges, to reveal only a faint light emitting its glow from her daughter's room. Curious, Sadako walked over to the room and turned the knob.

Nothing was amiss: the stuffed animals lay on their hammock above the bed, Ami's books neatly stacked on the pine shelves Kandan had made for her so long ago, the dresser and mirror were slightly dusty...Sadako made a mental note to remind Ami to clean them soon. 

The girl herself was fast asleep under her light blue comforter and fleece throw. Sadako noted that she was still in her school uniform, which meant that Ami must be catching up on much-needed sleep. The woman shook her head; she knew that her daughter was very smart, and loved school, yet she wondered if Ami wasn't taking it a little too seriously.

Her daughter stirred slightly, bringing Sadako back to reality. She smiled, and softly hummed the tune of Ami's favorite childhood song, 'All Around The Town'. All was well...

***

Sunday dawned gloriously. And Ami cursed its coming. Last night's ordeal left no trace, and so the eighteen year-old dismissed it as hallucination.

Sleep was a rare luxury nowadays, since she was so busy preparing to enter the University after she finished high school. Ami studied more than she had when she was younger, much to the chagrin of Usagi. Ami smiled; the blonde haired girl had her best interests in mind when she insisted that Ami accompany her on shopping sprees and outings to the arcade and cafe instead of reading inside all alone.

Ami decided to spend the day at the pool.

It was sparsely populated during early morning, and attendance would not pick up for some time yet. The only people Ami could see were the pool staff, and even they were leaving. They obviously did not wish to stay for very long today.

After only an hour, Ami was the only person left. The Olympic size pool was cooling as the sun set upon the horizon, casting an eerie red glow over the sky.

She rubbed her eyes. The water must be rather reflective, she thought, to turn from light blue to...

Ami glanced at the filters alongside the wall of the pool. 

_Holy..._

She screamed.

***

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. Noisy carts and stretchers were being wheeled along the polished floor of...the hospital? How in the name of Serenity had she arrived here?

"Ami."

Her mother was standing over her with a worried expression gracing her features. "Do you remember what happened?"

Ami thought for a few seconds. Everything seemed to be a blur. All she could remember was swimming, watching the sunset, and then she found herself here on the bed. "Iie."

"One of the workers at the pool heard you scream, and found you floating face down in the pool. She said you must've fainted while swimming. I tried to tell you not to over exert yourself, demo..."

Sadako stopped. "Gomen nasai, Ami-chan, I shouldn't be so cruel to you. You should rest now."

"Daijobou. Okaasan, did the pool-worker say anything was wrong with the water?"

"Iie, doushite?"

"It's nothing. I suppose I'm just imagining things."

"Hai."

***

**_He supposed that two warnings were not enough. Chibi-chan could not remember what happened at the pool, and dismissed the bedroom incident as a hallucination. Well, there would only be one more warning..._**

***

_Azami and Irihi were worried again. Karasu smirked. She couldn't imagine why. Ami was such a wimp, like Chibi-chan, and wasn't worth protecting._

_Karasu continued to file her almost-perfect nails to complete perfecting, while humming 'All Around The Town' quite idly. Of course she didn't care. Why would she?_

***

As Ami returned to school the next day, she was almost run-over by Usagi.

"Ami-chan!" the girl cried. "Are you all right? You didn't get hurt too badly did you?"

"Iie, Usa-chan! I've just been tired, and must have lost consciousness while swimming," Ami replied. "It's nothing to worry yourself about."

Usagi frowned. "I'm afraid I'm the reason that you haven't been sleeping! Maybe I shouldn't ask for help to often, ne?"

"Usa-chan, you know I don't mind tutoring you!" said Ami quickly.

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Really?"

"Ee! Isn't that enough for you?"

"I guess..."

"Usa..."

"Okay, okay! Let's get to class before we're both stamped for detention!"

***

The day passed normally, the few interruptions coming from miscreant students. Ami found herself nodding off into dream land during her last class, unfortunately one of her favorites.

_Don't ever mention our names..._

Ami shuddered, even while dozing off, thinking about that day. She could all but feel the heavy hands smack her face, arms, and legs...

"Mizuno-san? Class is over."

Her head lifted to see Sensei Hiroshi standing over her. "Gomen nasai, Sensei!" she quickly said. "I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night..."

Hiroshi shook his head. "Your mother called the school this morning, explaining yesterday's incident. I think you should go to bed when you reach home."

"Hai. Sayonara, Sensei."

"Sayonara."

Minako greeted her outside the room. "Hiyas, Ami-chan! Have a nice nap?"

Ami blushed. "Mina, please don't spread that around! It's embarrassing..."

"Nani, that you fell asleep during class? Come on, everybody does that in world history!"

"Well, pardon ME for being behind in the trend. I usually pay attention in my classes, unlike SOME BLONDES I know..."

Minako giggled nervously and rubbed her head. "Ee, you got me there. Remind me never to say stuff like that to you again."

"Of course I will."

"Oh, I don't doubt it..."

"Hey!"

Makoto bounded up to them from the direction of the school office. "Ami-chan, you have a phone call."

"Oh, okay. See you later, minna!"

"Bai bai, Ames!" Minako called to her friend's retreating form.

***

"Excuse me?"

The lady at the front desk looked up startled. "Ah, Mizuno-san, you have a phone call. Go right into that office and use line three."

"Domo arigato, Yuubou-san."

Ami walked into the empty room and did as she was told. "Moshi moshi, this is Mizuno Ami."

"Ohayo, Chibi-chan."

She almost dropped the phone in horror. "Na-nani?"

"You've been a bad girl, Chibi-chan. It's time for you to pay."

"..." Ami was too frightened to say anything. The rough voice on the other end of the line chuckled.

"I'll see you and your odango friend very soon. She knows my name. It's too bad, though: she's very attractive, as are you, demo I'm going to have to kill you. Sayonara, Chibi-chan."

The phone clicked in her ear, yet Ami did not hear it. The phone slipped from her fingers as she ran out of the room to try and find Usagi before it was too late.

***

(*sighs* Hope you all like this one! It's going to end soon; I'll probably have another chapter or two and then the epilogue.)

---Musou Misora

"If swimming is supposed to be good for your body, how do you explain whales?"


	6. All Around The Town C.5

All Around The Town

All Around The Town

By Musou Misora

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: BSSM belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, and All Around The Town was written by Mary Higgens Clark (the great and wonderful author: all shall bow down to her!).

***

Usagi knew that he was following her. The years of training as Sailor Moon had given her senses new heights, extraordinary ones at that. This was the being that was bothering Ami.

Ami didn't know, but Rei had told her everything. Their genius friend being kidnapped at a young age, beaten, possibly raped a few times. These were the reasons Ami preferred books and learning to dating like the others did. She was scared.

And these were also the reasons he followed Usagi today. She was only a few feet away from her house, but she decided to confront him anyway.

"I know you're following me, and why," she stated, stopping quite suddenly. "Leave Ami-chan alone."

The man chuckled. "I would, but she's broken a promise. She'll have to pay for her mistakes. That started with your priestess friend. You are next."

Usagi moved to turn, but the man was faster and hit her over the head several times. Although she did not black out, the girl fell to the ground as if broken in many key areas. He laughed again.

"Nice try."

Her vision was clouded by a burlap sack.

***

Ami ran as fast as she could through the streets of downtown Tokyo. The scene near Usagi's house had not escaped her sight. 

_The woman scooped her up as quickly as she had done that day at the pool...she ran..."You'll be home soon, Chibi-chan"..._

The eighteen year-old blinked hard to free the tears that gathered at her eyes. _I'm sorry, Usagi,_ she thought. _I swore I would never let any of my friends get hurt. I'm sorry..._

***

Minako sighed, resting her arms and head on the window sill of her room. Vaguely, she could hear the distant murmur of Makoto puzzle over some new problem in her homework.

"This is all so confusing!" the brown haired girl exclaimed. "Aren't Usagi and Ami supposed to be here?"

"Hai," replied the blonde. "Three hours ago, and they haven't even called."

"I wonder where they are..."

"Hopefully not in trouble. I've had this weird feeling all day," Minako said. "Like something big was going to happen, and someone else would die."

Makoto grimaced. "Don't say things like that! Nothing will happen."

"If you say so..."

***

Usagi breathed deeply, or as deeply as she could within the thick bag. Now was not the time to overreact or to panic. _Okay, let's review the situation. I've been kidnapped by a possible rapist and child-napper, beaten over the head with some heavy, blunt object, placed in some form of vehicle, and am being driven to kami-knows-where...okay, time to panic has officially begun..._

"HELP!" she screamed, only to be hit once again on the head.

"Shut up!" the man yelled. "You want to die now or later?"

Usagi kept silent. "Well? Answer me!"

"Later," she whispered.

"Very good. Keep quiet."

***

(Gomen nasai for the short chapter, minna, but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible, since I probably won't have time to start the next one for a while. Enjoy, and R&R onegai!)

---Musou Misora

"...When I was a child, punishment was to be placed in a burlap sack and beaten with reeds. Pretty standard, really..."

-Dr. Evil (sorry if I didn't get the quote right, but the idea is correct. I haven't seen the movie in ages)


	7. All Around The Town C.6

All Around The Town

All Around The Town

By Musou Misora

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko-sama, and the book title and idea belong to Mary Higgens Clark.

Author's Note: RAPE IS BAD! Thank you for listening...but, this chapter does contain a suggested rape scene. I'm trying to keep it PG-13 minna! You have been warned.

***

Ami was almost there. The old building was in sight...just a few more feet...a scream..._No! Not Usagi too!_

***

The man laughed at the blonde girl's predicament. He had hit her head repeatedly, yet, though she did not faint, she was extremely weak and would not be able fight him off.

He unzipped his pants and reached for her...

Usagi screamed as loud as she could.

***

_Almost there again..._

_Irihi shuddered at the thought of returning to that place, but Usagi was worth it. Who knew what Oushi could do to her...And then a thought hit her. Ami-chan would not be able to defeat him in her current state._

_"Irihi, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

_Azami stepped up beside her. She nodded. "Hai. Go for it."_

_***_

_Azami clutched the Suisei no henshin-crystal with all her might, cringing at Usagi's helpless wails. She couldn't help but feel annoyed that the Moon Princess didn't transform and kick Oushi's ass, but then remembered her current situation. The personality felt Ami become restless and try to break free from Azami's mind-hold, to no avail._

_She stood taller than she felt, and lifted the crystal into the air._

_"Mercury Crystal Power, make-up!"_

_Two years without use made the transformation painful, but Azami guided Ami through the splash of icy magical water. The fighting stance was made, and both human and personality leapt forward to save their precious leader._

_But the damage had been done._

***

Oushi was proud of himself. The girl was close to death; nothing could save her now. And she had felt so good beneath him...even Chibi-chan or Aozora hadn't been satisfying.

He heard a gasp behind him, and swiveled to greet the intruder. Oushi's eyes widened with fear and wonder. "Sailor-Sailor Mercury!?"

Her face was quickly turning red with sheer anger. "You bastard! How could you do something like this?"

Oushi laughed after taking a closer look at the Senshi's face. "Oh, you don't remember Chibi-chan? I did the same thing to you several times during your stay with us."

"How did you know-"

"I honestly can't figure out why those idiots you girls call family can't see the resemblance. It's not that hard." He shrugged.

He didn't have time to think after that last statement, for Ami hurled at him and punched him repeatedly. "I won't let you get away with hurting Usa-chan!"

***

Makoto stretched from her spot on the floor. "Where could those two be?" she asked. Minako shook her head.

"I don't know. Now do you think something's wrong?" The blonde received a curt nod. Makoto picked up her backpack and emptied its contents, finding the thing she needed.

"Ami said she carries her communicator around with her. I'll try her on that."

***

Oushi's face bore no longer bore the cocky smirk, only bloodied bruises and cuts. He felt quite cold, as Ami had used one of her attacks on him. EMTs hurried around, patching him up so that he could be in good shape when the police questioned him.

Usagi lay with three people hovering around her: two EMTs and Ami. She had lost so much blood, and the outlook was not good. Ami knelt next to her, praying to the moon goddess for help. 

Those crystal blue eyes no one could ever resist opened and looked straight at Ami. "It's...okay..." Usagi said in a near whisper. "The future's been ruined by Rei's death. Mine won't affect it any more than it already is."

"Iie!"

"Gomen nasai, Ami-chan..."

"Usagi! Iie!"

***

(Hehe, did I kill off Usagi? *innocent face* Gomen! Don't worry, I'll bring her back in my next fic. I'm not done with this one, though. Epilogue is next!)

(Oh yeah, a GREAT BIG domo arigato goes out to all my reviewers! Keep up with the reviewing!)

---Musou Misora

"Si man i yulma nin enquantuva? (Who now shall refill the cup for me?)"

-Tolkien, an elven poem I like to call 'Farewell Valimar'


	8. Epilogue

All Around The Town

All Around The Town

By Musou Misora

Epilogue

Disclaimer: Oh, I've said it enough times!

It's the end, minna-san! Arigato for bearing with me!

***

The funeral mass was crowded. Ami, Minako, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru sat in the front row with Usagi's parents and little brother. Haruka and Makoto cried openly, with Minako, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru hung their heads and cried silent tears for their beloved Moon Princess.

Ami, however, stood tall with a dry face. All her tears were shed, for both Rei and Usagi. It was over. She would never cry again.

***

That night, Ami sat on the window ledge next to her bed. The moon was a waning crescent, which reminded her so much of Usagi's royal mark. It was bright, happy at last, and wouldn't see pain or anguish anymore. It would live like a normal moon, waiting for the right time to reveal itself again.

Ami smiled. _Sayonara, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom._

***

_Azami, Irihi, Chibi-chan, and Karasu looked out from the window of Ami's mind's eye at the solemn occasion._

_"It's time to go," Irihi stated. The other three nodded._

_The four personalities who had for so long guarded Mizuno Ami vanished from the spirit plane never to be seen again._

_***_

(HA! It's over! Bet everybody's glad...well, until the next fic, Sayonara no Daimishi!)

---Musou Misora

"Hope deferred makes the heart sick, but when dreams come true, there is life and joy."

-Proverbs 13:12


End file.
